


Collecting Memories

by lasairfhiona



Series: Finding Love [9]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio buys a special present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collecting Memories

Horatio left Kerri, Amy and Kyle to their own devises so he could do a little shopping.  He was looking for the perfect ornament to mark their first Christmas as a family.  It felt like he'd been through every Christmas store and every store that had ornaments in Miami and he just couldn't find what he was looking for.   Now that they were in New York for a long weekend and an early Christmas celebration with Amy he hoped he'd be able to find what he was looking for.

Walking into a tiny Christmas shop, Horatio felt like he'd stepped back in time.

"Can I help you?"

Turning, Horatio saw a small man with white hair and a beard.  He was exactly what you'd expect if someone said real life Santa Clause.  "I'm looking for a special ornament."

"For what occasion?"                                                                                       

"Our first Christmas together as a family," Horatio answered.

"Combining families?"

"Yes sir," Horatio immediately answered giving the older gentleman immediate respect.

Horatio watched as the gentleman wandered around the store picking up and putting down ornaments until he found a painted glass ornament.  Holding it up, Horatio could see it was a cabin with a family on a porch.  On closer examination he saw there were four people.  It was perfect.  "That's it."

"You'll be needing three then?"

"Yes, sir," he answered. He wondered how he could possibly know that one ornament would be for Amy and one for Kyle to start their own collection of memory ornaments.


End file.
